


Pillows

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah becomes obsessed with Sean's ever-expanding stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places in early 1999 during principal filming on Lord of the Rings.

Elijah has never given much thought to food, but ever since he came to New Zealand, he's been obsessed by eating, or rather by watching other people eat, specifically Sean Astin.

Dom Monaghan gets to wear a prosthetic to approximate Merry's hobbit stomach, but Sean's not so lucky. He won his role as Samwise by promising Peter Jackson that the gardener's on-screen stomach would be real, and he's spent every day since he arrived making good on that promise. At each meal, Sean eats the most fattening thing on the menu, and Elijah swears Sean's stomach looks bigger every time he looks at him, seeing a difference just between breakfast and lunch and then again just between lunch and dinner.

This morning Elijah is watching Sean devour a double stack of pancakes smothered in butter and dripping thick maple syrup. As usual, his eyes are drawn to Sean's expanding middle, but today he finds himself wondering what it would be like to lay his head down on it. If he closes his eyes, he can feel his cheek pressed against Sean's soft, naked flesh, and thinks how wonderful it would be to sleep that way all night.

"Hey, Lij, where are you?"

Elijah opens his eyes to find Sean staring at him intently. "Huh?" he answers stupidly.

"You looked like you were a million miles away, Elijah," Sean observes. "What were you thinking about?"

The image of his head resting on Sean's stomach still vivid in his mind, Elijah blurts out, "Pillows." He feels his color rise, and dreads having to explain his strange response, but Sean just nods, then stabs two big sausages with his fork and adds them to his plate.


End file.
